


Still Got This Thing [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Club Vivid, F/M, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie, Ben and Chris' stupid rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Got This Thing [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Club Vivid 2012. Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/YDGEjU1BAWw)  
**Download:** [AVI (68Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/ParksandRec_StillGotThisThing_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as)

["Still Got This Thing" lyrics by Alannah Myles](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/alannahmyles/stillgotthisthing.html)


End file.
